Layer 2 link state protocols are used by network nodes configured as switching nodes to construct a map of network connectivity within a network. For unicast traffic, multiple network paths may be calculated, and data communications (e.g., packets) may be sent from source nodes to destination nodes across one of these network paths. For multicast messages, multi-destination network tree paths are calculated using a shortest path first (SPF) calculation with several nodes in the network operating as network root nodes. Packets may be sent to destination nodes via one or more of these network tree paths. A network topology, however, may change due to network events. For example, a network node may be removed or added to the network. In such a scenario, the SPF calculation is re-run for the network nodes to determine new network tree paths.